1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high potency dietary composition for the treatment of malnutrition and other related diseases. More particularly, this invention pertains to nutritionally complete dietary compositions containing amaranth which are suitable for use by low birthrate infants, malnourished children suffering from a nutrient deficiency, as well as by adult patients having a gastrointestinal disease or chronic illness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A deficiency of protein causes the malnutrition disease kwashiorkor which is usually seen in children in the postweaning years, ages 1 to 4. The classic syndrome of kwashiorkor is one of retarded growth and development with mental apathy, edema and muscular wasting. Marasmus is another such disease that occurs mainly in children and is caused by chronic dietary undernutrition, both of protein and kilocalories. This disease is most common in infants 6 to 18 months of age and is characterized by gross underweight. There is atrophy of both muscle mass and subcutaneous fat, giving its victims an almost cadaverous appearance. Growth rate declines progressively in marasmus victims, emotional impairment is also present, and diarrhea is common.
Treatment for these nutritional deficiency diseases usually involves immediate therapy and follow-up care during the first 24 hours of therapy. Correction of water and potassium depletion takes priority, especially if diarrhea and consequent dehydration have been severe. Diuresis occurring after about 7 days of treatment indicates a favorable response to initial therapy. Thereafter, the kilocalorie content of the diet is increased by the addition of mixed foods that supply sufficient vitamins and minerals. However, kwashiorkor and marasmus usually occur in underdeveloped regions of the world where socioeconomic factors combine to make nutritious food products unavailable to the child.
Deficiency-related diseases may also occur in United States hospitals among patients with long-term illnesses, who often lose their ability to ingest normal amounts of food products necessary to maintain adequate nutritional levels. Typical of such seriously ill patients are those having gastrointestinal diseases or various oroesophageal cancers, strokes, neuromuscular dystrophy and Parkinson Disease. Many cancer therapy routines, for example, require periods of abstinence and other therapies cause nausea and vomiting which result in the interruption of a patient's normal eating habits. Obviously, such patients are at risk of dehydration and eventually become malnourished. Resort must be made to some form of diet therapy in order to sustain these patients. Feeding by enteral hyperalimentation is usually the treatment of choice since it produces fewer side effects than the introduction of nutrients directly into a vein. However, compositions presently marketed for enteral hyperalimentation generally have a low fat content and contain less than 2 Kcal/ml, which are insufficient to reverse the effects of severe malnutrition. These low fat compositions preclude higher intakes of kilocalories because of volume limitations and are not well tolerated by many seriously ill patients.
In addition, many low birthweight infants and especially preterm infants are unable to tolerate proprietary infant foods in which the protein source is derived from milk products. Since milk is an importance source of riboflavin, the lower the protein intake, the more riboflavin is excreted and loss. Also, the condition of hyperbilirubinaemia is quite commonly encountered in preterm infants. Newborn infants with this condition have shown signs of riboflavin deficiencies even when supplements were provided. Because riboflavin is sensitive to light, considerable loss can occur when infants with hyperbilirubinaemia are treated by phototherapy.
The survival rate of premature or preterm infants has increased dramatically in recent years and the substantial percentage of deaths occurring among children and adults due to poor nutrition and related causes has been a major worldwide concern. There is, therefore, an imminent need for alternatives to therapeutic diets that may be made available to world populations and are capable of meeting the nutritional requirements of low birthweight infants and other malnourished individuals, without imposing metabolic stress.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,943 to Slimak there is disclosed a variety of different food products prepared from amaranth which serve as substitutes for grains, eggs and milk. In a particular embodiment, this patent describes an infant formula consisting essentially of amaranth flour and water. However, the nutritional requirements of preterm infants, for example, are unique and are not satisfied by feeding such infants with foods formulated with the needs of normal birthweight infants in mind.